A Change of Pace
by JoongStarr
Summary: Deidara never noticed how beautiful Sasori was before today and today he decides to let him know. DEISASO ONESHOT


**A/N:** Just a short DeiSaso oneshot to kill time.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.**

It was nice outside. That much Sasori would admit if only to himself after practically being dragged away from the hideout by Deidara. Sasori sighed softly as a cool wind licked his hair and hot rays of sunlight warmed his body. He was glad Deidara had made him come outside. The two of them laid in the thick grass in silence for what felt like hours, basking in the heat of the sun until the blonde began to shift around catching Sasori's attention.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked, slowly opening one eye to peer at the male beside him.

"Nothing." Deidara smirked, his voice low as he reached over and ran a calloused hand down the redhead's clothed stomach.

Sasori moaned, relishing the small sensations of those masculine digits roaming over his toned belly and lightly brushing his hip bones. He loved the feelings Deidara gave him ever since he became human. They didn't do this too often – touching without the intentions of having sex. "What are you staring at, brat?" He asked when he noticed a single wide blue eye boring into his own grey orbs.

"Nothing." Deidara said again causing Sasori to frown in irritation.

"Well if it's 'nothing' then quit your gawking –"

"I just never noticed how beautiful you are, hm."

Sasori flushed with wide eyes and every time he opened his mouth, no words came. He was shocked, flattered, irritated and embarrassed all at the same time. Sasori could only sit in utter silence as the blonde ran a hand through his fiery red locks and down his jaw.

"Sasori, you are absolutely beautiful, hm." Deidara said as he really drank in his partner's features for the first time since they've been together. For the first time since Sasori became human he noticed his beautiful milky skin stretched over a feminine yet boyish slender frame and those full, pouty pink lips. Deidara stared into Sasori's piercing grey hooded eyes and let his gaze travel down to his partner's jawline where small wisps of hair the color of ripened strawberries played against the nape of Sasori's neck.

"S-Shut up, brat." Sasori sputtered out and tried to muster up his best glare to throw at the blonde. His face felt like it was on fire and his heart was pounding, Sasori noticed and put a hand over his chest in an attempt to steady his heartbeat. No one had ever commented on his looks, not even Deidara had ever said anything about his appearance before. It embarrassed him deeply but at the same time it brought up feelings he had never experienced before. He had never thought of himself as attractive but Deidara … he …

Sasori broke his partner's firm gaze and instead found himself focusing on a blade of grass. "You've never … what are you saying, Deidara? Don't be ridiculous." He snapped.

"I'm not being ridiculous, hm." Deidara said and hesitantly brought his hand up to cup the other's cheek. He knew he was treading on dangerous territory and he didn't want to do anything that would cause the male to blow up in his face.

"Well you obviously are." The puppeteer stated. "You've never said anything so silly before."

Deidara leaned back and frowned. "Just take the compliment and shut up, hm. Before I change my mind about you, hm."

Sasori glared but said nothing, his face feeling hotter and hotter as the seconds passed. What could he say anyway? "You're … you're so stupid, brat." He told Deidara and pushed at the male's firm chest as a signal to get off of him. "This isn't like you … giving me petty compliments."

"I know. Just decided to try something new, hm." Deidara said, not budging from his position and placed a light kiss on the other's cheek before rubbing the spot with his thumb. He couldn't help a smirk from stretching across his face when Sasori frowned again, his blush deepening. "I like it, hm. Don't you?"

They were quiet for a long time, the question hanging in the air. Did he like it? Sasori wondered to himself and after some time brought his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down for a hug. Perhaps he did. After all, this … he thought, felt better than what they usually did. "Maybe" He admitted aloud, his voice slightly muffled from his face being pressed into the boy's neck. "Just maybe."

**OWARI **

**A/N:** Like I said, this was just something short and sweet. Hope everyone who read this liked it!


End file.
